


«Хитмэн» Ч.2

by Tigresa_Romana



Series: "Hitman" [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Deathfic, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Стайлз остался при Дереке, единственным верным личным киллером





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> все еще киллер-АУ, к серии игр не имеет никакого отношения

Мама кричит: «Беги!» 

И он срывается с места. Задыхаясь, летит вперед, огибая прохожих. Не смотря себе под ноги, только вперед, вспоминая в какую подворотню лучше всего нырнуть. В какой из них нет тупика. Бакалея. Мясная лавка. Он перепрыгивает через ящик с арбузами, не останавливаясь, чтобы извиниться перед миссис Лерой, и мчится дальше. До ужаса боится оглянуться и увидеть, что его преследователь наступает на пятки. Что вот-вот схватит.

Свист ветра в ушах, шум проезжающих мимо машин, гомон людей — все это не отвлекает. Единственная мысль в голове стучит в унисон с биением сердца: «Только бы не попасться». Как вдруг сильная рука обхватывает его поперек туловища и отрывает от земли, а вторая зажимает рот. Он пытается крикнуть, но ничего не получается. Ладонь плотно обхватывает нижнюю часть лица, не давая даже нормально вдохнуть.

В отместку он с силой сжимает зубы.

Похититель матерится себе под нос, встряхивает его как щенка, подносит к неприметному серому фургону и с размаху бросает внутрь.

С громким вскриком он ударяется о рифленое дно фургона. Но его тут же обхватывают знакомые родные руки. Мама.

— Только дернись, сука, и я сверну твоему змеенышу шею! — отскакивает от металлических переборок рык похитителя.

Сдвижная боковая дверь захлопывается, и их с мамой окутывает полумрак. Мама прижимает его к себе, гладит по спине, успокаивая, и шепчет:

— Все будет хорошо, Джексон. Не бойся. Папа нас спасет.

***

Стайлз вздрагивает и просыпается. В первый момент ему кажется, что по его спине ползут гусеницы и возникает желание их стряхнуть. Но все оказывается в разы проще. Это всего лишь Дерек снова вылизывает его шрамы.

Нездоровый фетиш проявился почти сразу. Уже после второго захода в постели Дерек принялся вылизывать и покусывать кожу на спине Стайлза, не уточняя и не спрашивая, откуда там взялись следы избиений. Гладить, очерчивать пальцами еле заметные беловатые линии. Даже после, на встрече с одним из своих важных партнеров. Чтобы показать, какого зверя умудрился приручить, присвоить. Ласкал сквозь одежду у всех на виду. И никто не посмел ему и слова поперек сказать. Никто не возмутился, все молча приняли новые условия как данность.

Дерек не стал делать из Стайлза маленькую грязную тайну. Он вообще из своей личной жизни не делал тайны. Просто и безыскусно привел в свой дом и поставил единственных оставшихся в живых родственников — дядю и сестру — перед фактом. Стайлз, как оружие. Стайлз, как любовник. Стайлз, как часть жизни Дерека.

Питер хмыкнул, оскалился и предложил отметить это бокалом красного сухого. Кора невозмутимо сделала пометку у себя в молескине и снова углубилась в планирование встреч на неделю. Дерек же рухнул в кресло, дернул на себя Стайлза, усаживая на подлокотник, и запустил руку под его рубашку. Фетишист гребаный.

Если раньше Рафаэль вынуждал Стайлза присутствовать на семейных обедах в Рождество, День благодарения и помогать готовить барбекю в День независимости, то теперь это плавно перешло в традицию отмечать праздники в доме Хейлов. Или — в доме Дерека, поскольку обычно Питер предпочитал проводить время в своем частном доме, а Кора — в обожаемом ею пентхаусе в центре города.

— Тебе до сих пор больно? — Дерек прерывает размышления Стайлза и вынуждает обратить внимание на себя, обхватив за подбородок рукой. Дурацкая привычка, которую терпеть не может Стайлз. И которой его исправно провоцирует Дерек. Как будто шею хочет свернуть.

— Мне уже давно не больно, — флегматично отвечает Стайлз. — Непривычно — более точная формулировка. 

— Неприятно?

— Не сквозь сон.

— Улитки?

— Гусеницы. У тебя щетина.

Дерек хмыкает, но больше не предпринимает попытки свернуть Стайлзу шею. Наоборот, наваливается уже всем телом, утыкается в затылок и скользит руками по бокам Стайлза, сжимает ягодицы, обхватывает бедра, разводя ноги еще шире в стороны. Устраивается между ними и принимается тереться.

Стайлзу приятно так ласкаться, хотя раньше и в голову бы не пришло подобное. Густая поросль на теле Дерека создает неповторимое ощущение, которому не находится названия. Жаркая волна окатывает Стайлза с головы до ног, и, если бы он не прижимался плотно к постели, то уже начал бы лениво себе отдрачивать.

Дерека это трение заводит не меньше, он отпускает бедра Стайлза, мажет по ягодице выступившей на члене смазкой, скатываясь вбок, и закидывает руки за голову.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал.

Стайлз вздергивает одну бровь и пытливо смотрит в ответ. Дерек никогда не просит. Он ждет. Или требует. И злится. Потому что Стайлз молчит, медлит. Постоянно рассчитывает — что сказать или сделать. Не бросается тут же исполнять, сворачивая горы и меняя течение рек, как та же Кора. Но и не перечит, раз за разом отказывая, как Питер. Иногда Стайлзу приходит в голову, что их странные отношения больше похожи на шахматный турнир. И неизвестно, кто еще выиграет. Но одно кристально ясно — Дерек не горит желанием проиграть.

Стайлз с ленцой потягивается, жмурится и неспешно перебрасывает ногу через бедра Дерека. Вкруговую ведет задницей, как будто уже верхом на члене. Притирается, соскальзывает вниз, наклоняется и накрывает ртом головку. У Дерека резкий пряный запах и привкус. И каждый раз, когда Стайлз добирается до его члена, Дерека перетряхивает судорогой. Он глухо стонет и резко втягивает воздух.

Стайлз вылизывает пульсирующие венки, поглаживает покрытые редкими волосками яички, перебирает их в ладони, как бы взвешивая, и сам себе улыбается. Но не делает главного — не заглатывает член до горла. Только дразнит. Знает, что доводит Дерека до белого каления. Но продолжает это делать.

Дерек комкает в кулаках простынь, почти рвет ее, выгибается на лопатках и терпит. Стайлз почти наяву видит, как тот резко садится, хватает его за шею и с силой сдавливает. До характерного хруста ломающихся позвонков. Но это же ушибленный на всю голову псих Дерек. Стайлз скользит рукой по густой поросли на его груди, животе, хватает их в горсть, осознавая, что делает больно, и одновременно надевается ртом до основания члена. Сглатывает пару раз, пока сам не начинает задыхаться, и плавно, почти до конца, выпускает ствол изо рта. Удерживает Дерека за бедра, облизывает головку, смачно причмокивает и повторяет маневр.

Хриплое дыхание Дерека заполняет пустоту лофта, он громко выругивается, отталкивает Стайлза, разворачивает его спиной, сплевывает на расселину между ягодицами и, почти не размазывая, засаживает до упора. Не дает привыкнуть, не нежничает. Снова забив на резинки, вбивается со всей силы, сжимает бока и бедра Стайлза до синяков, практически прокусывает кожу на плече. Рычит как раненный зверь. Дрочит член Стайлза в ритме фрикций. Напополам с болью, с долей безумия, с всепоглощающим кайфом. До искр из глаз.

Каждый их секс похож на побоище. После каждого такого раза у Стайлза немеют пальцы на ногах. Но по-другому его не торкает, не дарит вкус к жизни, не доказывает, что еще не все чувства и эмоции атрофировались.

Видимо, у Дерека так же.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я готов убить тебя, — еще не успев отдышаться, озвучивает тот.

«Иногда мне кажется, что так для всех будет лучше», — молчит Стайлз. Лежит на животе, отвернув голову в сторону, не глядя на Дерека, ощущает себя жертвой природного катаклизма и не хочет двигаться.

— Ты как долбаный наркотик. Раз попробовал, и не получается слезть. Все остальное пресное. Не торкает. — Снова Дерек как будто читает мысли Стайлза.

— А пытался? — на выдохе сипит Стайлз из-за припухшего горла.

— Не раз, — не моргнув глазом, подтверждает наличие посторонних связей Дерек. Одноразовых блядей. Потому что задержись хоть одна в его постели и жизни — он бы и не подумал признаться вслух.

Но Стайлза это не смущает и не задевает. Возможно, он был бы рад, появись у Дерека новая пассия. А может и нет. Стайлз выплевывает: 

— Засада, — и тут же ощущает тяжелую хватку у себя на шее.

— Но если попробуешь уйти, — так же ровно добавляет Дерек, — я все равно найду тебя и прикончу.

— Да, я в курсе, ты уже говорил. — Стайлз выворачивается из-под хватки, подкатывается под бок Дерека, набрасывает на них обоих одеяло и вырубается. Дерек позволяет ему подобное. Всякий раз. Не отталкивает. Но Стайлзу насрать на его причины поступать именно так.


	2. Chapter 2

Только по выходным дням Дерек больше чем на сутки зависает в лофте Стайлза, удерживая его на любой допустимой горизонтальной и вертикальной поверхности. Как сорвавшийся с цепи. В будни цепь его держит крепко — Дерек занят сделками и встречами с самыми опасными ублюдками и уродами, разыскиваемыми Интерполом, лишь изредка выкраивает время на еду и сон. Иногда на секс со Стайлзом. Быстрый, чтобы спустить пар. Но не менее жесткий, чем обычно.

Будильник привычно звенит в пять утра. Стайлз поднимает голову и оглядывается — Дерека уже нет в поле зрения. Можно даже не проверять — кофеварка планомерно остывает на кухонном столе, открытая фрамуга окна выветривает остатки кофейного запаха, а чистая чашка сохнет на подставке. В мелочах Дерек предсказуем до одури. Но это не раздражает. Наоборот, Стайлз в какой-то мере рад его педантичности.

Стайлз переворачивается на спину и с долгим стоном потягивается. Задница побаливает, простыня неприятно липнет к телу, но общее состояние эйфории тормозит пробуждение, тянет поспать подольше. Или просто понежиться в постели, бездумно пялясь в потолок. Но Стайлз упрямо скатывается на пол, стаскивает с постели белье, комкает и забрасывает в стирку, а себе устраивает испытание контрастным душем. 

Бурные выходные отменяют пробежку, но пострадавшая задница не аргумент отлынивать от отжиманий и подтягиваний. И Стайлз выкладывается на максимуме. Сцепив зубы, делает растяжку. Сам себе напоминает при этом тюленя, толстого и неповоротливого, но, тем не менее, не останавливается. Пока все мышцы не начинают гореть.

После того как Скотт продал его Дереку, отпала нужда в ежедневных интенсивных тренировках. Объем работы в разы снизился. Дерек редко одобрял сторонние заказы и еще реже ставил перед Стайлзом задачу убрать кого-то. Но скорость и чистота выполнения работы всегда были визитной карточкой Стайлза. А тренированное тело повышало шансы не облажаться в экстренных ситуациях.

Стайлз продолжает себя в этом убеждать изо дня в день. Размеренный график, стабильный заработок, свободное время, постоянный партнер. Остается только жить и радоваться. Но более тоскливо Стайлзу отродясь еще не было. Помимо работы он занимается самообразованием. Ненужных книг и знаний для него не существует. Он наблюдает за людьми, держит себя в руках и не нарывается на неприятности. 

Но это не мешает Стайлзу ощущать себя шлюхой в золотой клетке. 

Третий раз за месяц отогнав тачку — новый подарок Дерека — в сервис на техосмотр и полюбовавшись на оскомину на лице механика, Стайлз едет в офис. Ему там крутиться не обязательно. Он не Кора, не Питер и не близнецы, не задействован в бизнесе, не заинтересован, и в его обязанности посещение опен-спейса не входит. Но Стайлзу тупо скучно. И ничего умнее он придумать не в состоянии.

Итан трется возле охранника в фойе офисного центра, вполголоса рассказывая какую-то чушь, но Дэн — кремень, и ухом не ведет, молча пялится в мониторы. Стайлз кивает обоим и проходит дальше, огибает пробегающих мимо чьих-то секретарш, зевающих курьеров и вечно трещащих по телефонам менеджеров в белых рубашках.

Единственный этаж, где более-менее сохраняется относительная тишина, — тот, что занимает Дерек. Закрытые двери кабинета ненавязчиво намекают, что идет совещание, Эйдан, замерев рядом на стуле, усердно изображает сфинкса, а Кора тихо шелестит бумагами за своим столом. Им даже не требуется разговаривать — на улыбку Стайлза и тот, и другая дежурно улыбаются в ответ, после чего возвращаются к своим делам. Стайлз удобно устраивается на диванчике в импровизированной приемной, достает смартфон и утыкается в новостную ленту.

Бегло просматривает биржевые сводки и котировки, чуть дольше задерживается на политике, не обращая внимания на новости спорта, сразу переходит к происшествиям и цепенеет. С первой же фотографии довольно улыбается своими немного вывернутыми губами Лидия. Со второй — Джексон в бейсбольной форме, с битой на плече. Фотографии из семейного альбома не согласуются с кричащим заголовком о дерзком похищении семьи полицейского посреди дня. Стайлз не хочет верить статье. Пальцы тянутся набрать номер. Но вместо этого он выключает смартфон и поднимает голову:

— Кора, не знаешь, совещание скоро закончится?

Она отрывается от документов, бросает взгляд в раскрытый ежедневник и отвечает:

— Думаю, да.

— Не предусматривает нагнетание обстановки в виде меня за его спиной?

— В точку.

— Тогда я не буду ждать. Если что — пусть ищет меня в лофте. — Стайлз поднимается с дивана и направляется к лифтам.

— Я передам. 

Еле слышно вибрирует ее телефон, и Кора выпадает из реальности. Сама того не зная, она в своем безразличии к любовнику брата выигрывает необходимый Стайлзу минимум времени. Эйдан кивает ему и продолжает изучение окна. А Стайлз только и делает, что сдерживает себя, стараясь не перейти на бег и не привлечь к себе их внимание: Итана и Дэна в фойе, случайного таксиста в пойманной машине.

По большому счету он никого не обманывает. Стайлз едет в лофт.

Там он вынимает из пола нужные половицы и вскрывает тайник с деньгами. Он не знает, понадобятся ли они или обойдется, но лишними деньги не бывают никогда. Стайлз раскладывает там же на полу все незарегистрированное оружие, проверяет, отбирает нужное. В большую спортивную сумку отправляется любимый ремингтон, пара «гриззли» с глушителями, кастет, удавка и все запасные обоймы и патроны, что есть для винтовки и пистолетов. Получается негусто. Но Стайлз даже не представляет, где сейчас Лидия и как ее вызволять. А такого арсенала против небольшой группы людей ему должно хватить.

В любом случае всегда можно по пути найти точку продажи нелегального оружия. Просто нужно уметь вычислять такие места. А Стайлз умеет это делать как никто другой.

Минут пять он изучает свой внушительный гардероб и в итоге останавливается на паре женских образов, своей повседневной одежде и светлом костюме. Каждая вещь аккуратно скатывается и плотно укладывается в той же сумке поверх оружия и денег. Стайлз последний раз оглядывается вокруг, соображая — все ли взял, и закрывает за собой входную дверь.

Он никогда не отсвечивает подарком Дерека рядом с местом жительства, как до этого не отсвечивал своими невзрачными машинами. Только арендованный гараж или платная парковка неподалеку. Где не задают лишних вопросов, и ключ-пропуск срабатывает исправно. Стайлз снова одергивает себя, чтобы не сорваться на бег, быстрым шагом поднимается на второй уровень, где пару дней назад оставил исправный неприметный форд, и нажимает на кнопку автобрелка.

Тихо щелкает блокиратор. Стайлз открывает дверь, забрасывает сумку на заднее сидение, садится на водительское место, поправляет зеркало и заводит мотор. Он не переживает, что его будут искать. Стайлз уверен — будут. Не найдя его в лофте вечером, Дерек объявит охоту. Дернет за все связи, которые смогут навести его на след. Поднимет всех своих выкормышей. Это же Дерек. Сукин сын, который выполняет свои обещания любой ценой.

Это знание занозой ноет где-то в глубине груди. Оно не мешает, не пугает. А просто создает ощущение, что Стайлз делает что-то неправильно. Но Лидия — изначальный приоритет. И если ее не смог защитить закон и все, что с ним связано, значит, у Стайлза развязаны руки. И та сука, которая посмела поднять на Лидию руку, еще умоется собственной кровью.


	3. Chapter 3

К тому моменту, как от дома Пэрриша отъезжает последняя машина с мигалками, наступает ночь. Стайлзу жаль бездарно потерянных трех часов выжидания. Но пугать полицейского, когда рядом толпа других полицейских, крайне неразумно. 

Смартфон Стайлз оставил в лофте. В основном для того, чтобы Дерек не отследил его раньше времени. Лидия — забота Стайлза. И он даже задумываться не хочет, что было бы, узнай обо всем Дерек. У того много конкурентов. Но еще больше — деловых партнеров. Каждый из которых вполне способен похитить человека днем при толпе свидетелей. То, что после таких похищений жертву гарантированно не найдут — не единожды доказанный факт.

Через плохо задернутые шторы Стайлзу видно Пэрриша, слоняющегося по дому. Он не похож на человека, у которого больше суток назад выкрали жену и сына. По протоколу все его сотоварищи из участка должны чуть ли не поселиться в доме до момента, когда похищенные будут найдены, живыми или мертвыми. А Пэрриш один. И это Стайлзу до чертиков не нравится. 

Не привлекая к себе внимания, он осторожно обходит дом. Заглядывает во все окна. Наметанным глазом фиксирует выключенную сигнализацию, отсутствие прослушивающей и записывающей аппаратуры. Стараясь не скрипеть половицами, поднимается на крыльцо черного входа. Щелкает курком «гриззли» и тянет на себя дверь. Та внезапно легко поддается. Это похоже на приглашение. Или крайнюю степень забывчивости. Пытаться домысливать можно сколько угодно.

В кухне относительно чисто, хотя мойка заполнена грязными кофейными чашками. Стайлз тихо проходит вглубь дома. Обычно потерпевшие горят жаждой деятельности, Пэрриш же понуро сидит на диване в гостиной. Планировка комнаты устраивает Стайлза полностью — позволяет подойти к Пэрришу со спины. Тот вздрагивает, когда его затылка касается край глушителя.

— Я уже отказался давать показания. Только не трогайте моих жену и сына, — он говорит не то, что Стайлз ожидает услышать. Но эти слова только подтверждают его мысли.

— Кто тебя шантажирует?

— Что? — Пэрриш дергается и оборачивается. Изумление в его глазах объясняет Стайлзу, что ждали кого угодно, только не его.

А Пэрриш продолжает:

— Ты не похож на прихвостней Арайи.

— Кто такая Арайя?

Осознав, что сболтнул лишнего незнакомцу, ввалившемуся в его дом, Пэрриш затыкается. Но Стайлза это не устраивает.

— Будет проще, если ты мне расскажешь все с самого начала. Я и без тебя могу узнать все, что мне нужно. Но на это потребуется время. А у меня, тебя, Лидии и Джексона такой роскоши нет.

— Кто ты, черт возьми, такой? — Рука Пэрриша тянется к табельному девятимиллиметровому, лежащему на столе. 

Стайлз отрицательно качает головой и решает пояснить, чтобы Пэрриш быстрее соображать начал.

— Я — Стайлз. Так ты быстрее расскажешь то, что мне нужно?

— Ты… — Пэрриш застывает. Недоумение проявляется на его лице. — Тот самый Стайлз?

— Которого ты перестал искать около года назад по просьбе своей жены, — подтверждает Стайлз.

— Поэтому ты пришел убить меня?

— Нет. Но я прострелю тебе руку или ногу, если только ты возьмешь в руки рацию или телефон, чтобы вызвать своих друзей. — Стайлз кивает в сторону смартфона, рядом с девятимиллиметровым.

— Что конкретно ты хочешь от меня услышать?

Стайлз усмехается и в двух словах объясняет. До Пэрриша доходит быстро, и весь следующий час Стайлз слушает рассказ честного копа, решившего поиграть в крутого шпиона, согласившегося вывести на чистую воду продажных копов. 

Нет, ему совершенно не хочется убивать Пэрриша. Абсолютно. Этого мудака просто нужно отметелить до полусмерти. Чтобы вбить в его тупую голову — не лезть туда, откуда выбраться не получится.

Честные люди, буква закона. Пустой звук для Стайлза. Не факт, что он прав, но любой его шаг в течение всей жизни приносил больше пользы, чем бездарное сотрясание воздуха, коим грешат начальники, толкая мотивирующие речи таким олухам, как Пэрриш. Выполняя заказы, Стайлз всегда только выполнял работу. Потому что не будь его — эту работу делал бы кто-то другой. Абсолютно невиновных людей нет. Некоторые всего лишь хорошо умеют притворяться. А заключение под стражу с последующим мозговыносом под названием «измениться в лучшую сторону» — чушь. Люди не меняются. Они всего-навсего начинают притворяться еще лучше.

Честный коп Пэрриш захотел отличиться, помочь засадить плохих ребят за решетку. Ага. Ребят из наркокартеля Арельяно. Хотя бы в этом Стайлз оказался прав — в переговорах Дерека порой мелькало это имя. А охотиться Пэрриш начал не на абы кого, а сразу на прихвостней старой прожженой койотихи Арайи Калаверас. Которая проворачивала сделки с тех времен, когда сам Пэрриш еще пешком под стол ходил. Которая окружила себя максимально верными и проверенными людьми, безжалостно устраняя всех, в ком сомневалась.

Нет, Пэрриш говорит совсем другое, но между строк Стайлз читает именно это. Глупость чистой воды. Которую решили преподнести и выдать за крайнюю степень отваги.

Все документы хранятся в участке под надзором начальника отдела. Еще одного честного копа. Но Стайлзу не нужны доказательства. Только информация. И Пэрриш ее предоставляет. В колоссальном количестве, но лишнего слишком много. Он говорит про сделки, имена и даты сыпятся как из рога изобилия. Время идет, но главного Стайлз не слышит.

— Карта есть? — обрывает он долгий монолог.

— Какая карта?

— Размеченная их владениями. Только не говори, что вы такую не сделали. Подобный пункт есть в протоколах всех расследований. Вы же должны знать — какую территорию охватывать в своих расследованиях.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я вырос в доме агента ФБР, — не скрывает Стайлз. Все равно Пэрришу не вычислить Рафаэля. Старый ублюдок умел заметать следы, и ни один федерал не подкопается к идеальному послужному списку бывшего агента.

— И стал преступником?

— Нет. Преступником я стал раньше. 

Не объясняя сказанное, Стайлз снова требует обрисовать ему территорию Арельяно. Пэрриш сперва пытается перечислить, но путается в названиях. Подрывается с места и достает из какого-то ящика стандартную дорожную карту, принимается тыкать в нее пальцами. Благодаря чему Стайлз выясняет пока что единственный плюс Пэрриша — фотографическую память. По его словам половина Тихуаны — от Сьерро Колорадо до Редондо в Мексике, и от Сан-Исидро до Эль-Кахоны и Солтон-Си в США — негласные владения Калаверас. Именно, что Калаверас. Территория Арельяно — еще обширнее.

Пэрриш рассказывает про места, где чаще всего были замечены Арайя и ее муж Северо. И их ближний круг людей. Где они задерживались дольше, а где были только проездом.   
Но Стайлз слушает вполуха, он уверен — через границу, в Мексику, Лидию увезти не смогли бы. Слишком сложно при учете, что ее лицо во всех новостях. Половина мест отпадает. Как и Сан-Исидро с Эль-Кахоной. Потому как не позднее, чем вчера, там видели Северо. Одного.

Слишком явно, слишком напоказ. Хитрые койоты так не действуют. Так они только отвлекают внимание. Будь он старой махинаторшей, то постарался бы спрятать алмаз в горке стекляшек под самым носом у ищеек.

Внимание Стайлза цепляет только одно название — слишком романтичное и несерьезное. Отдающее инфантильностью и ностальгией. Асьенда Соль д’Оро. Золотое солнце. Стайлз готов поставить на кон все, что у него есть — Лидия там.

— Я надеюсь, тебе поможет все это. И… я поеду с тобой, — в заключение заявляет Пэрриш.

Стайлз смотрит на него в упор удивленным взглядом. Смелый дурак этот коп, немудрено, что Лидия в него влюбилась. Когда-то и сам Стайлз был таким же. Смелым дураком.

— Нет, — констатирует он, ставя на предохранитель и убирая «гриззли» за пояс.

— Лидия…

— Пока ты сидишь на заднице ровно, у них на виду — они не нервничают. А Лидия с Джексоном остаются в порядке. Пока твои друзья не начинают обшаривать владения Калаверас — расклад тот же. Стоит тебе внезапно исчезнуть — угадай, что случится?

— Да меня уже достало сидеть и не рыпаться! — взрывается Пэрриш.

— Джордан. Можешь мне не верить, но это единственное, что ты должен сейчас делать, — Стайлз говорит размеренно. Спокойно, не повышая голоса. Как с ребенком. Или буйнопомешанным. Он ничего не обещает Пэрришу. Не заверяет, что вернет Лидию в целости и сохранности. Потому что не знает, как на самом деле сложится. Сейчас все, на чем он строит свои действия и решения — догадки, предположения. Стайлз верит в то, что сейчас он — единственное исключение, способное повлиять на итог. Но при условии, если все остальные будут пребывать в святой уверенности, что исключений нет.

Стайлз уходит тем же путем, что и пришел. Не смотрит в полный отчаяния взгляд Пэрриша. Ничего ему не говорит. А отъехав от дома, перестраховывается — с полчаса кружит по городу, проверяя, не увязался ли кто следом.


	4. Chapter 4

С момента отъезда из лофта Стайлз меняет две машины и три личины. Проще и быстрее было бы лететь самолетом, только в разы приметнее. Дерек знает все его подставные имена, так как все документы для Стайлза делают его люди. А пока Стайлз сидит за рулем обычных неприметных машин и расплачивается наличкой — остается шанс, что на него еще не объявлена охота.

Яркая помада на губах отвлекает от ненакрашенных глаз. А густая челка парика создает необходимую тень. Заправщики улыбаются ему, флиртуют с ним. Они не замечают мелочей в виде обуви на низком ходу или чистых, коротко остриженных ногтей. Голые колени и короткая юбка куда сильнее притягивают их внимание. Им даже плевать, что ноги у Стайлза типично «спортивные», без пышных бедер и округлой задницы. А уж заблудившийся пижон в светлом костюме из натурального хлопка вообще становится скорее досадной помехой, чем объектом пристального наблюдения.

Ему больше не нужно тщательно прорабатывать образы. Достаточно вести себя соответствующе и детали перестают бросаться в глаза окружающим. Стайлз объясняет себе небрежность спешкой, злится, что дорога кажется нескончаемой. Но этим сам себе лжет, впервые за последний десяток лет. Потому что на самом деле хочет думать о Лидии и ее сыне. Отчаянно. До зубовного скрежета. Но вместо этого думает о Дереке. Стайлз пытается просчитать — что тот сделал, когда вечером приехал в лофт. Вдруг он приехал раньше, сразу после своего совещания? И приехал ли? Совещание могло затянуться. Или цель Стайлза уже раскрыта. Шансы. Вероятности. Вся эта мешанина роем крутится у него в голове, пока он машинально придерживает руль на прямых участках дороги или на автомате сворачивает в нужном направлении. Останавливается, чтобы перекусить в забегаловках или отлить в кустах.

Закат Стайлз встречает уже в Кампо. Маскирует машину в неглубоком овраге так, чтобы в ближайшее время ее никто не нашел. После чего долго и нудно, стараясь не бликовать свинченным с ремингтона оптическим прицелом, прячется в кустарниках. Темная одежда и выбранное место неплохо маскируют его присутствие. 

Время идет, но он не двигается. Чем ближе полночь — тем больше огней гаснет на асьенде и меньше людей мельтешат по территории. Стайлз изучает, рассчитывает, вычисляет. Прикидывает — хватит ли того оружия, что он взял с собой, или нет. В итоге приходит к выводу, что хватит имеющегося в наличии. Тем более что асьенда плохо охраняется. Что, впрочем, нормально — мало кому придет в голову искать головорезов в этом месте тишины и покоя. Да и на связь охранники-кретины выходят всего раз в час. Времени больше, чем предостаточно.

На свой страх и риск в «час быка» — самое глухое время — Стайлз двигается с места. Тенью скользит к запасной калитке и пролезает в подкоп, прорытый местными собаками. В сумраке деревьев незамеченным пробирается к дому, зажимает рот первому попавшемуся охраннику и, дернув с пояса нож, молниеносно вспарывает ему глотку. Без шума и хрипа охранник сломанной куклой оседает на мягкую траву. Стайлз забирает его рацию и, не медля, шагает в дом.

Дом спит. Здесь не ждут гостей. Мимолетно мелькает мысль — Дерек не ищет. И следом еще одна — нет, он уже все знает. Не может не знать, это же Дерек. Он позволяет, дает добро, разрешает устроить здесь бойню. И это адреналином шибает в голову.

Нож впивается в шею другого охранника, а чей-то гипсовый бюст с подставки в коридоре разлетается большими кусками, встретившись с головой его напарника. Грохот гипсовых кусков и падающих тел раскрывает присутствие Стайлза. Это нестрашно — еще одному попавшемуся на пути человеку пуля из глушителя выхваченного «гриззли» вышибает мозг. А ее ублюдочная латунная сестрица перебивает позвоночник девке в белой ночной сорочке, не вовремя выскочившей на шум. 

Белое пятно на полу в лунном свете выглядит недооформившимся призраком. Девка тихо стонет. Ее трясет от боли. Но основной минус «гриззли» заключается в магазине на семь патронов. Это значит, каждый патрон — на вес золота. Девка остается корчиться в коридоре.

Стайлзу не нравится этот дом. Лофт хорош тем, что это всего лишь одно большое помещение, пусть двухэтажное, но там есть один вход и один лаз — сделанный Стайлзом выход. И большая территория для множества возможностей для маневров. Шире обзор. Больше шансов выжить при внезапной атаке.

А этот дом — сплошные коридоры и проходные комнаты. С открытыми дверьми. Чисто логически Стайлз понимает, что это сделано с одной целью — создать сквозняк и улучшить проветриваемость помещений в условиях жаркого климата. Но логика обязана выключаться, когда дело касается безопасности. Кто этого не понимает — сам виноват.

За третьей по счету распахнутой дверью Стайлз обнаруживает комнату наблюдения. Охранник что-то возмущенно мычит, но с глушителем во рту ему не удается четко и внятно озвучить проблему. Но Стайлз и не собирается его слушать, он разворачивает охранника затылком к стене и стреляет. Брызги крови и ошметки мозгового вещества оставляют веер абстрактных пятен на обоях.

Зато мониторы остаются чистыми. По ним Стайлз считывает еще штук пять охранников, прочесывающих дом. И еще трех невооруженных человек — сонных и взволнованных, в пижамах и сорочках. Стайлз разряжает оставшиеся в магазине два патрона в розетки. Электричество клинит, и дом погружается в абсолютную тьму.

Стайлз меняет обойму и достает второй «гриззли». Обе руки заняты — и больше никто не доставляет Стайлзу проблем. Охранники умирают так же быстро, как и все остальные. Только один пытается изобразить из себя крутого пехотинца. Но Стайлз прикрывается первым попавшимся трупом и стреляет помехе прицельно в глаз.

Если бы мог — он бы сплюнул. Пэрриш упоминал о Калаверас, как о крутых головорезах. Стайлз морально был готов получить свою долю свинца. Тем более что по роду деятельности никогда не носил бронежилета. Лишний вес кевлара на теле делал его неповоротливым и медленным. Что всегда раздражало. А тут на деле получилось, что он в детском саду играет в кошки-мышки. Только за единственного кота он сам, а толпа мышей — обожратые лентяи, которые только и ждут, когда их прикончат. 

— Ублюдки! Вы кого привели в мой дом?! — зычный женский голос разносится эхом, привлекая внимание Стайлза.

Гадать не нужно — никто кроме Арайи не стал бы называть эту территорию своим домом.

— Сомневаюсь, что они сами ответят, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. 

Тетка в ночной рубашке с длинными рукавами на прицеле обоих «гриззли» не представляет опасности. Какой бы ни была старой прожженной койотихой.

— Кто ты такой? — Она не просит пощады. Не пресмыкается перед ним. 

— В ваших кругах чаще звучит имя «Хитмэн», чем то, как меня зовут на самом деле.

— Каратель Хейла? Мы не переходили дорогу Хейлу!

— Ему — нет. Мне — да.

— Щенок!

— Может быть. Но у меня достаточно оружия, чтобы разнести этот дом к чертям. Где Лидия?

— Думаешь, она здесь? — Арайя уверенно ухмыляется. — Я здесь, чтобы отдохнуть. А девка законника — работа. Я не мешаю одно с другим.

— Я знаю, что она здесь. Потому что здесь ты. Потому что твой муж и твоя дочь — не здесь. Ты не мешаешь работу и отдых. А прячешь нужное на видном месте.

Арайю Стайлз недооценивает. В длинных рукавах рубашки она скрывает крошечный пистолет и успевает выстрелить до того, как падает навзничь сама, попутно цепляя какой-то кувшин со столика. На выложенном плиткой полу тот взрывается, словно граната, оглушает, а вскрик выдает притаившегося за спиной у Стайлза человека. 

Стайлз оборачивается с «гриззли» наизготовку и говорит:

— Женщина с ребенком. Мне нужна женщина с ребенком. И не смей уверять меня, что их здесь нет.

— Я отведу, — пугается вскрикнувший пацан. Его круглые глаза и дрожащие губы намекают на минимум опасности. Но Арайя была в одной рубашке. И сумела прострелить Стайлзу левый бок. Онемение еще не спало, боли нет, и Стайлз хватается за это, понукает пацана вести быстрее, не спотыкаться и не падать.

Тот ведет его куда-то в подвальное помещение, с грубо обработанными стенами, старыми деревянными бочками и ворохом холщовых мешков. Пацан допускает всего одну досадную ошибку — предпринимает попытку сбежать, обрушив один из таких ворохов под ноги Стайлзу.

С пулей в ноге пацан становится менее резвым. Он сжимает зубы и хватается за раненную ногу. Затравленно смотрит на нависшего над ним Стайлза.

— Второй и последний раз — женщина с ребенком. Или ты показываешь, где они, или становишься трупом.

Дрожащей рукой пацан указывает на дальнюю дверь.

— Если ты меня обманул — ты труп, — бросает Стайлз и перешагивает через него. Обычно он не трогает детей, но пацан сам нарывается.

Ключ неосторожно висит на гвозде рядом с дверью. Ржавый замок скрипит и заедает, но с силой надавив на головку ключа, Стайлз все же проворачивает бородку внутри. Комната довольно узкая, с низким потолком. Ниже, чем в коридоре. Почти как школьный пенал. Или гроб. Помещение освещено одной единственной тусклой лампочкой, в свете которой на него затравленно смотрят две пары похожих глаз.

Бок простреливает болью. Стайлз тяжело опирается о дверной косяк и устало произносит:

— Времени мало. Ноги в руки и пошли отсюда.

Лидия морщится, всхлипывает и теснее прижимает к себе Джексона.


	5. Chapter 5

— Оружие держать в руках умеешь? — первое, что он спрашивает, стоит Лидии подняться с колен.

— Да, — хрипло отвечает она.

Ему не нужно называть себя — Лидия его помнит. Недоверие написано в ее взгляде. Заодно с решимостью и уверенностью. Но все же Лидия продолжает цепляться за Джексона.

— Тогда меняемся. Я беру Джексона, ты — пистолет.

И пока Лидия уговаривает сына, Стайлз наконец выкраивает время, чтобы осмотреть рану. Выглядит страшнее, чем ощущается. Хуже то, что пуля мелкого калибра и застряла в теле. Но если он до сих пор держится на ногах и даже согласен пойти на риск взять на руки ребенка, значит, самое опасное сейчас — кровопотеря.

Они с Лидией меняются. Джексон не такой тяжелый, как кажется на первый взгляд. Но и не легкий. Благо не вертится на руках все то время, что они идут по дому. И не крутит головой, молчаливо позволяя закрыть себе глаза. Потому что если Лидия картину кровавой бойни еще переживет, то Джексону видеть цену их спасения не стоит.

Лидия держится молодцом. Не вскрикивает, не отшатывается. Молча переступает через тела. Не дрожит и крепко сжимает в руках «гриззли». Снаружи все становится еще проще. Стайлз спускает с рук Джексона, и они, не оглядываясь, бегут к машине.

***

— Так, сейчас ты переоденешься, сбегаешь за бутылкой местной водки и прокладками, — в сотый раз облизывает пересохшие губы Стайлз. В рану как будто кто-то вонзил рыболовный крючок и не переставая дергает. 

Он сворачивает в кусты посреди дороги, примерно через час, как они покидают полную трупов асьенду. В какой-то мере Стайлз почти завидует Джексону. Тот с полчаса назад забрался на заднее сиденье и уснул. Легко и просто, как умеют только дети в условиях полной безопасности после сильного стресса.

Стайлз выбирается из машины, лезет в багажник, копается в сумке, достает девчачьи шмотки, парик и протягивает это Лидии.

— Я не надену одежду шлюхи! — впервые за час прорезается ее истерика.

Рану дергает, кусок свинца внутри ощущается почти физически. Более того, Стайлзу начинает казаться, что пуля движется, пробивая путь глубже. Чтобы добить его. Поэтому он не церемонится. Роняет вещи на землю, размахивается и звонкой пощечиной почти сбивает Лидию с ног.

— Ты! Сейчас! — четко и доходчиво выплевывает он слова. — Напялишь на свою круглую задницу эту юбку-пояс, так чтобы она врезалась в бедра! А волосы спрячешь под парик! И пойдешь одна! Потому что сейчас полстраны, включая толпу копов, ищет рыжую женщину с ребенком! Бутылку водки и пачку прокладок! Ты меня поняла?!

Стайлз не хочет кричать на Лидию. Ему неприятна сама мысль кричать на ту, беззаветную любовь к которой он пронес через свою жизнь. Но сейчас это необходимо.

Лидия всхлипывает, возмущенно смотрит на него, но подбирает одежду и начинает переодеваться. Она не стесняется, хотя их можно назвать незнакомцами. Не красуется и не кокетничает, как могла бы любая другая женщина. Механически натягивает тряпки, словно у себя дома, а не в богом забытом месте недалеко от мексиканской границы.

Лиловый синяк на бедре приковывает больше внимания, чем следовало бы. Поэтому Стайлз, не мешкая, тянется к пуговицам и расстегивает их, а потом завязывает полы блузы узлом под грудью. Грудь у Лидии что надо. Высокая, пышная, как у моделей из порно-журналов. Стайлз отдает Лидии резинку для волос и помогает закрепить парик. Черное каре прямых волос в сочетании с чуть вывернутыми пухлыми губами придает Лидии вид уличной бляди. То, что нужно. И они едут к заправке.

В собственных туфлях на каблуках, в которых ее похитили, Лидия, не спотыкаясь, идет в магазин. Расчет верен — парень за прилавком чуть ли не плавится от возбуждения. Растекается в дебильной улыбке и почти начинает капать слюнями. Стеклянная витрина обеспечивает прекрасный обзор. И на парня, и на надменно подбоченившуюся Лидию.

Возможно, ей противно это представление. Но она умница, не может не понимать, что все, мосты сожжены. Если случившееся на асьенде уже стало достоянием остальных Калаверас — их втроем прикончат на месте. Поэтому все, что сейчас остается, гнать дальше, вперед. Туда, где можно будет спрятаться и переждать. Где есть люди, которые, возможно, укроют.

Стайлз очень хочет в это верить.

***

Джексон безмятежно спит. Даже когда они тормозят в третий раз. Уже на рассвете. Когда Лидия щедро льет водку прямо в рану Стайлза, отдирает с кожи прилипшие куски майки. Расширяет ножом края раны и пальцами с обломанными ногтями достает пулю, а Стайлз мычит от боли в жгут, зажатый в зубах.

Если бы не жестокая школа Рафаэля, возможно, Стайлз в процессе вытаскивания пули мечтал бы сдохнуть. От боли. От жажды. От отчаяния. Но Рафаэль им со Скоттом постоянно вдалбливал: «В первую очередь — поставленная задача, а сдохнуть, сосунки, вы всегда успеете!» Стайлз стискивает дрожащие руки на руле и смотрит на дорогу, отрешаясь от боли в боку, не задумываясь о кровопотери.

Джексон тихо сопит, пока они без остановки оставляют позади Бакман Спрингс-роуд, Олд-хайвей, Семьдесят девятое шоссе. Темекулу. Риверсайд. Помону. Фигуры людей, магазины, деревья, дороги и надписи на баннерах мелькают перед глазами, временами почти сливаясь. Но Стайлз продолжает упорно гнать вперед. Он не позволяет себе отключаться. Даже на долю секунды закрыть глаза. Зеркало заднего вида порой выхватывает лихорадочный блеск его глаз и бледную кожу. Стайлз уверен — сейчас он больше смахивает на живой труп. Но у него нет выбора.

— Куда мы едем, Стайлз? — Лидия не выдерживает уже ближе к безопасному месту.

— К другу, если его можно так называть. У него вы спрячетесь, пока дело с Калаверас не завершится.

— И как долго мы будем прятаться?

— Пока твой умник-муж не разгребет свои проблемы. Не переживай. Ваше похищение — крайняя мера. У Арельяно не осталось времени. Джордан слишком правильный и неподкупный, а его единственным слабым местом всегда были только вы. К несчастью для Калаверас — не только его слабым местом.

***

Перед воротами нужного дома Стайлз притормаживает, судорожно соображая, что скажет. Но ворота распахиваются, негласно приглашая внутрь. Сам хозяин выходит из дома. Подходит к машине и застывает напротив водительской двери. Полуденное солнце светит ему в затылок, создавая ощущение сияния по контуру тела. Почти красиво. Почти религиозно. Если не знать, сколько трупов за душой у этого мудака.

— Стайлз.

Стайлз щурится в ответ и, не оборачиваясь на Лидию, представляет:

— Лидия, это Питер. Он сможет приютить вас на первое время. Правда, Питер?

Питер пристально смотрит на них, переводя взгляд со Стайлза на Лидию, а потом — на Джексона. После чего хмыкает и констатирует:

— Тебе нужна помощь. Я вызову Дженнифер.

И Стайлз наконец позволяет себе выдохнуть, почти кубарем выкатываясь из машины. Лидия стягивает парик, выпутывает свои рыжие локоны из резинки и встряхивает головой. Выходит из машины и помогает Стайлзу выпрямиться. Она больше не истерит. Смотрит сдержанно и спокойно. Не оглядывается на Питера, забирающего с заднего сиденья Джексона. 

Первый раз за много лет она просто обнимает Стайлза. Поддерживает. Не дает упасть.

Первый раз за все это время в душе Стайлза раздробленные части встают на свои места. От этого почти больно. Но хорошо. Он наконец-то ощущает себя целым.


	6. Chapter 6

— Почему Джексон? — первое, что спрашивает Стайлз, стоит ему прийти в себя. Он не ревнует, ему интересно. Но Стайлз не знает, какими словами объясниться с Лидией. Он разучился просто разговаривать, без приказов, без подначек, без высказанных вслух выводов наблюдений. 

Несмотря на последние бессонные двое суток и гонку, ему не снятся кошмары. За окном темно, золотистый свет ночника на прикроватном столике мягко освещает фигуру Лидии, которая с ногами компактно устроилась в кресле. Она видит, что Стайлз уже проснулся, но не двигается с места. Прикрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку кресла, отвечает:

— Первая любовь. Со старшей школы. Джексон Уиттмор.

Нервозность от неприятного воспоминания выдает бездумный, неосознанный жест — говоря про бывшего, Лидия проводит рукой по волосам. Как отмахивается. Сосредотачиваясь для последующих вопросов.

— Трагически погиб?

— С чего ты взял?

Стайлз не любит читать людей, они и так для него как открытые книги. Может быть, за исключением Дерека. Люди незамысловаты и предсказуемы, Дерек же просто безумен. Читать Лидию Стайлз не хочет, поэтому просто говорит то, что думает:

— Если бы вы расстались, то ты либо забыла о нем, либо возненавидела.

— Ты прав. — Лидия не лукавит. Она хочет поделиться, рассказать о себе, напомнить Стайлзу о том, что он упустил из ее жизни. Это невысказанное утверждение, словно неоновая надпись, горит у нее на лбу. — Мы подходили друг другу. Идеальное совпадение, как винтики в часах. Распланировали совместную жизнь лет на двадцать вперед. А потом он внезапно загорелся идеей скалолазания. И из первой же поездки не вернулся. Его привезли.

— Соболезную.

Стайлз не соболезнует. Он не знает как это — соболезновать об утрате. По привычке повторяет услышанные однажды слова, но ему не жаль. Он не знал Джексона Уиттмора. Но почти два часа говорил с Джорданом Пэрришем.

Лидия достойна лучшего. У Лидии оно есть.

— Джордан хороший… 

— Но попроси его больше не влезать в разборки с мафией, — перебивает ее Стайлз.

Пэрриш продолжит пытаться сделать мир лучше. Чище. Это неизбежно. Но, возможно, ради Лидии и Джексона он станет осторожнее. Хоть чуть-чуть.

— Вернусь домой и взгрею, — Лидия улыбается. Она улыбается как на той новостной фотографии. И Стайлз не верит ей, не верит ее словам. Потому что Лидия любит мужа, и нет, кричать на него она не станет.

— Дженнифер уже ушла? — Стайлз переводит тему разговора. Это Лидия в безопасности и может расслабиться. У него такой роскоши как обычно нет.

— Та рыжая стервозная медсестра? Да.

Дженнифер в курсе, что Стайлз однажды собирался убить Питера. И ей неважно, что все это было проверкой только для Стайлза. Дженнифер просто его за это люто ненавидит. И каждый раз, когда ее вызывают ему помочь — старается доставить максимум болезненных ощущений. Стайлзу есть с чем сравнивать. Когда Лидия практически выцарапала ногтями пулю, рана болела меньше, чем сейчас.

Стайлз опирается на руки и пытается сесть удобнее. Его прошивает острой болью, но эта боль сгоняет остатки сонной расслабленности. Заметив свою сумку у входа в комнату, он выбирается из-под одеяла.

— Стайлз, ты куда? — Лидия тут же вскакивает с кресла. — Тебе нельзя вставать. Стерва запретила и сказала приглядеть за тобой. 

— Она всегда так говорит. — Совсем ровно стоять у него не получается. Но именно этого от него и не требуется. Ему нужно просто дойти. Сперва до гардероба. Где Стайлз обнаруживает ворох мужской одежды. По размеру вполне подходящей Дереку. Стайлз хватает первую попавшуюся рубашку и, несмотря на протесты Лидии, натягивает ее. Даже умудряется застегнуть.

— Стайлз, я не думаю…

— Сумку подай. Пожалуйста, — обрывает он ее и внимательно смотрит. Лидия корчит недовольную мину, но сгружает тяжелую спортивную сумку на кресло и дергает молнию. 

Стайлз склоняется над сумкой и принимается доставать оружие. 

— Смотри, это — «гриззли». Ты уже держала один из них в руках. Они громоздкие и тяжелые, их делали на заказ специально для меня. 

Дрожащими от слабости руками Стайлз свинчивает глушители и отдает оружие Лидии. 

— Так тебе будет легче, — поясняет он, бросает глушители обратно и извлекает неиспользованные сменные магазины.

— Стайлз? — напряженно спрашивает Лидия. Она не решается озвучить дальше свой вопрос. Но Стайлз и так отвечает:

— И здесь ты угадала. Мне нужно уехать.

— Снова бросаешь меня?

— Я должен.

— Всю жизнь, — тихо начинает она, сваливая «гриззли» на сиденье кресла, и с каждым словом ее голос повышается и повышается. — Всю! Чертову! Жизнь! Каждый божий день я задавалась вопросом — почему?! Что?! Что я сделала не так, что ты бросил меня?! Что, черт тебя подери, я не так сказала?! Почему, проснувшись наутро, я увидела только лица отца и матери?! Но не твое! Почему?! День за днем! Год за годом! Пока мне не пришло в голову попытаться найти тебя! — Голос Лидии срывается в крик, но это как лавина. Ее невозможно перебить или успокоить. Только дать выговориться. Выслушать. Не суть, что он знает то, что услышит. Он должен услышать. И Стайлз слушает. — И ты нашелся! Через чертову уйму лет ты сподобился позвонить! И сказать, что тебя не нужно искать! Второй раз ты оставил меня ни с чем! И я тебе поверила! Я! Тебе! Поверила! — задыхаясь, кричит Лидия. По ее лицу текут слезы, но она не вытирает их. Просто не замечает и продолжает кричать: — Попросила Джордана свернуть поиски! Чтобы еще через год меня похитили, а ты, как хренов рыцарь, пришел спасти! И зачем?! Чтобы снова бросить! Я ненавижу тебя, Стайлз! Ненавижу!

— Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, почему нас не вернули? Не искали? — спокойно спрашивает он.

— Что?

— Я убил отца Фрэнсиса. — Стайлз сам не верит, что первый раз в жизни произносит это вслух. Но не останавливается. Отступает к двери и говорит: — Заставил тебя уйти из кабинета и забил его до смерти. А потом вынудил тебя скитаться со мной, жить впроголодь. И это нам еще повезло, что сбежали летом. И повезло с Натали и Джоном. Они искренне захотели помочь. И я дал им эту возможность. Как и тебе. Жить в семье. В тепле. В сытости. И я считаю, что поступил правильно. Даже если ты со мной не согласна. Ты хотела знать, как жил я? Тоже в семье. Продажного фэбээровца, который вырастил из меня первоклассного киллера. И его сына, который вырос и продал меня мафии. Последние десять лет я живу, зарабатывая на жизнь тем, что убиваю других людей. У которых семьи. Дети. Так что я ничем не лучше Арайи Калаверас. Но за тебя любому перегрызу глотку. А ты — да, продолжай меня ненавидеть. Только не забудь снять «гриззли» с предохранителей. Я не верю Питеру, но пока я жив — он вас не тронет.

— Стайлз, подожди!

Но он закрывает дверь и, пошатываясь, идет к лестнице. Отчаянно надеясь, что Лидия не выскочит из комнаты. Не побежит следом. Не попытается его остановить. Потому что тогда он не сможет уйти. И снова подвергнет ее неоправданному риску.

Питер не трогает то, что принадлежит Дереку. А Стайлз — вещь Дерека. Его смертоносное оружие, безотказный исполнитель, бессменный каратель.

Предатель. Который ради собственных прихотей прикончил его делового партнера.

Руки дрожат, когда Стайлз пытается завести машину — брелок почти падает у него из рук. А ключ наверняка оставляет кривые царапины вокруг замка зажигания. Даже себе Стайлз не может ответить на вопрос — когда последний раз ему было так страшно?


	7. Chapter 7

В офисном центре жизнь кипит как всегда. Шумно. Бурно. С руганью и топотом десятков ног. И каждый, как и всегда, занят только своей работой. Своими делами. На Стайлза никто не обращает внимания.

Поправка. Никто, кроме охранника Дэна. Который не улыбается. Не кивает. Не игнорирует — снимает трубку и набирает номер. Стайлз не дожидается, когда ему ответят. Потому что предугадать, кому звонит Дэн проще простого. Коре. Не Дереку, тот не общается с персоналом, все вопросы решая через сестру.

Стайлз беспрепятственно проходит к лифтам. Ловит парочку косых взглядов, но списывает их на свой внешний вид. Наверняка, как у полутрупа: синюшный оттенок кожи и хорошо, если кровь сквозь повязку не проступила. По пути сюда он пару раз чуть не вырубился, значит, объективно его состояние отстойнее некуда.

В зеркале лифта Стайлз оглядывает свое отражение, фиксируя синяки под глазами и верное предположение относительно цвета кожи. Но крови нет, Дженнифер хоть и та еще сука, но работу свою знает.

На этаже Дерека все так же тихо и глухо, как в танке. Кора даже не отвлекается от своего ноутбука. Ее пальцы не вздрагивают, она невозмутимо строчит текст какого-то документа. Зато Итан и Эйдан тут же синхронно шагают к Стайлзу. Но ему еще хватает сил, чтобы поднять правую руку и покачать головой. Сдаваться — так сдаваться. Без оружия. Без конвоя. С такой сильной кровопотерей он слабее Джексона, все равно не сможет никому причинить никакого вреда.

Оба близнеца замирают, принимая условия. Но не спускают со Стайлза двух пар глаз. Сами распахивают перед ним двери в кабинет Дерека. И закрываю их за его спиной. Стайлзу не нужно проверять, что они там замерли истуканами, прислушиваясь. Он и так это знает. Потому что так работает Дерек, так работают его телохранители. Именно такой отдачи требует от них Кора.

Стайлз ковыляет вперед. Напряжение бьет по нервным окончаниям. Даже дышать Стайлзу становится труднее. Как будто кто-то решил выкачать весь воздух из помещения. Но Стайлза это не останавливает. Стол для совещаний куда-то делся, и Стайлзу приходится пересечь весь кабинет. До стола Дерека, чтобы опуститься на неудобный стул. Доставлять максимум неудобства посетителям — любимое занятие Дерека. Отсюда и размеры кабинета. И неудобная мебель.

Собственное кресло Дерека — максимально комфортное. Стайлз знает. Ему не раз доводилось проверять это кресло на прочность. Правда, занимались они в те моменты чем угодно, только не работой. Даже не создавали видимость. Как Дерек сейчас. Молча листает какие-то распечатки, заполненные убористым текстом. Сводки, в которых больше цифр, чем букв. 

Стайлз не знает, насколько его хватит, прежде чем он свалится на пол, но собирается продержаться как можно дольше. 

Ждать приходится недолго. Всего ничего — минут пятнадцать. Для Дерека. Но не для Стайлза, который начинает постепенно сползать со стула. Дерек спокойно долистывает свои распечатки, открывает верхний ящик стола и достает компактный девятимиллиметровый «щит» от Смит и Вессон. Дергает затвор предохранителя и кладет пистолет перед собой на стол. 

— Я предупреждал тебя, Стайлз, — ровно и бесстрастно говорит Дерек.

— Да. — Стайлз облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Если ты уйдешь — я найду тебя и прикончу.

— Я упростил тебе задачу. Пришел сам.

— На последнем издыхании? — Дерек вздергивает одну бровь в притворном изумлении. 

Стайлз пожимает плечами в ответ. Да, на последнем издыхании. Не это важно. Важно то, что он пришел.

— И теперь ты от меня милости ждешь?

— Нет.

— Тогда зачем ты пришел, Стайлз?

Стайлз не усмехается. У него на это уже нет сил.

— Зачем ты пришел, Стайлз, — повышая голос, повторяет вопрос Дерек, встает с кресла и подходит к Стайлзу. — Зачем ты пришел?! — орет он, нависая над ним. 

— Чтобы сдохнуть от твоих рук, Дерек, — сипит Стайлз, глядя ему в глаза. — Я не твой пес, Дерек. Я твой волк. Но до того как стать твоим, я принадлежал только себе. И до тебя в моей жизни был только один человек, за которого мне не страшно было умереть. И за нее я с того света вернусь и выгрызу жизнь из ее обидчиков.

— Твоя жалкая жизнь принадлежит мне! Не тебе решать, что с ней делать! — Дерек хватает Стайлза за подбородок, больно впиваясь пальцами. Шумно дышит, губа подрагивает, как у животного, готового к броску. В глазах плещется злость, ярость и жгучая ненависть. И Стайлз с изумлением впервые понимает почему. Видимо, изумление написано у него на лице. Потому что Дерек отпускает его, выдыхает, хватает «щит» со стола и наставляет его на Стайлза. Но Стайлз улыбается и закрывает глаза. Он достиг своей точки исхода, что за ней — ему уже наплевать.

***

Дерек терпеть не может Дюка. Об этом знают даже ленивые ублюдки, которые пыжатся изо всех сил, делая вид, что от них много пользы. Их хозяину Питеру. Их богине Коре. Или Дереку, которому глубоко наплевать на их жизни.

Очень мало вещей вызывает его интерес. Зато очень много — ярость и гнев. Для этого всего-то и нужно, что облажаться. Облажавшимся он не прощает проступки, а предателей так и вовсе устраняет. Потому что крысы ему не нужны. Бездари ему не нужны так же. А умные ублюдки, которые не слушают то, что он им говорит, не выполняют приказы и поступают по-своему — тем более.

Стайлз — долбаная концентрация всего, что злит Дерека. Дерек смотрит в прозрачно-голубые глаза Дюка, слушает его долгий монолог про дальнейшие действия картеля Арельяно и думает о том, как сильно его заебало, что такой ленивый увалень как Дюк дышит воздухом, оплаченным Дереком. На территории Дерека. В херовом бизнес-центре, который теперь разве что взорвать к чертям собачьим и развеять пепел по ветру. Или зарыть как можно дальше и глубже.

Но вместо этого Дерек продолжает слушать набор слов, сыплющихся изо рта Дюка. Кивать в ответ на его вопросы, подразумевающие согласие или отрицание. Дерек, как китайский болванчик, продолжает кивать несмотря на то, что ему откровенно плевать на дальнейшие действия картеля. Ему глубоко насрать на то, что Дюк решил не обращать внимание на инцидент с двинувшимся по фазе Хитмэном. Хотя от упоминания прозвища Стайлза Дерека перетряхивает.

С открытыми глазами и Дюком по другую сторону стола переговоров Дерек все равно видит перед собой Стайлза. Уставшего, выдохшегося, бледного и измученного после ранения. Но неизменно своенравного, уверенного в своей правоте. Готового сдохнуть на месте, но не изменить своим правилам. Своим ебаным принципам.

Глядя на пальцы Дюка, постукивающие по набалдашнику тяжелой трости, Дерек как на повторе вспоминает лихорадочный блеск глаз Стайлза. Сучьего потроха, который знал, что его ждет за предательство. Знал, что Дерек не спустит на тормозах кровавую баню почти в самом центре территории Арельяно. Не закроет глаза на смерть старухи Арайи, которая в стальном кулаке держала за яйца всех глав картеля, включая ублюдка Дюка.

У Дерека как на сетчатке глаз выжжено спокойное выражение лица Стайлза, который под дулом пистолета закрыл глаза, но не из страха, а из блядского принятия смерти. Потому что гребаный отморозок ничего иного от Дерека и не ждал. И к чему все предположения, варианты развития событий и бесконечное множество генерируемых финалов, если Стайлз с самого начала не моргнув глазом подписал себе смертный приговор? Сучонок. Ему хватило наглости не только уйти, но и вернуться. Не бежать на край света, прихватив свою подружку и ее семью. А закрыть их всех собой, не надеясь на шанс выжить, не планируя выбраться.

Дерек прислушивается к вещанию Дюка и улавливает благодарность за решение проблемы с Хитмэном. Потому что уверен, что Дерек решил проблему, потому что, мразь, боится. Боится до сих пор, что Дерека снова переклинит. И рад, что под его рукой не будет машины для убийства. Массового устранения лишних и ненужных людей. 

Его болтовня надоедает. Дерек стискивает руками подлокотники офисного кресла и зажмуривается, мечтая разорвать Дюка голыми руками, вырвать его змеиный язык и скормить бродячим псам, разбить его гнилой череп и размазать содержимое тонким слоем по полу кабинета. Дюк внезапно затыкается. И в кабинете воцаряется тишина, блаженная тишина. Та самая, которой Дереку слишком часто не достает. Открыв глаза, Дерек видит, как Дюк со смесью ужаса и отвращения смотрит ему за спину. Глядя на него в ответ, Дерек оскаливается.


End file.
